Englishman
Englishman is a London-based super-hero. History The Millionaire... uh... Playboy? Nigel Manchester was the twenty-third Nigel Manchester in a long line of Nigel Machesters to inherit his ancestor's name of "Nigel Manchester". Born to a wealthy British land-holding family, Nigel widdled away his childhood with governess after governess, each of whom were caught having affairs with his father and promptly dismissed. Having never attended a real school (thus having no substantial contact with any child whatsoever), and often feeling neglected by a father who always had yet another "professional bird watching convention" to attend, Nigel spent his free-time fantasizing about the exploits of his hero, Englishman. From what he read in the newspapers to what he saw on "the telly", Nigel was enthralled with the idea of Englishman, a seemingly immortal swash-buckler who kept all of England safe throughout the ages. Whether the threat came from pirates, rebel colonists, Napolean, or nature, Englishman seemed to always be there, and always "for Queen and Country". Over afternoon tea, Nigel would gossip with his newest governess about Englishman's exploits--and one day, the realization hit him. Nigel didn't want to be a professional bird watcher like his father. No, Nigel wanted to be a professional tea connoisseur! But it was not meant to be. Shortly after his fifteenth birthday, Nigel's father sent him away to Sussex where he would be an apprentice bird watcher until he turned twenty-one. Sussex While in Sussex, Nigel encountered other human beings like himself: dry, humorless, and with bad teeth. Many had ridiculous mustaches, and many more gossiped daily about politics and the royal family. Eventually, Nigel came to accept his fate and stayed in Sussex well past his initial requirement. The Family Business After long years of boring labor as a bird watcher (and after pining over his inability to fulfill his exciting dream of becoming a tea connoisseur for twenty years), Nigel was called back home at age thirty-five after hearing news that his father was seriously injured during "an especially rough day of bird watching". Upon entering his house and following the trail of blood to his father's room, Nigel witnessed his father lying on the floor--in the costume of Englishman. Nigel's father proceeded to explain to Nigel that he had followed his own father in a family tradition of super-heroics and service to England, and confessed to Nigel that he had never really been a bird watcher at all, but rather used the occupation of professional bird watching as an alibi so that no one would discover his true identity as Englishman. Of course, since Nigel's father was now old and incapacitated, it would fall upon a new, younger champion to take up the mantle: Nigel's ex-royal navy officer and fire-fighter cousin, Edgar--and it was Nigel's job to deliver the message. Nigel, angry that his last two decades were spent in upholding his father's lie, explained that he would not go back to being a bird watcher, and instead would take up the mantle of Englishman himself. Though his father protested unto his death a few hours later, Nigel was determined from that day forward to uphold the family tradition... of being anything but professional bird watchers. March Meekrat Madness 2010 Englishman is going to be participating in this as a champion of Lamp Prime. He lost a race to Jerald in the first round. March Meekrat Madness 2011 Englishman has been confirmed as a participant in this. Abilities Englishman cannot wield a sword like his great-great-grandfather, fire a gun like his great-grandfather, disarm a bomb like his grandfather, or fistfight as well as his father. No, instead, the current Englishman is super-durable, allowing him to withstand amounts of punishment that would fell an ordinary human being. Englishman can also maintain super-composure during times of crisis, which he describes as keeping a "stiff upper lip". Weapons/Paraphenalia To combat the new wave of armed and technologically-advanced criminals, the current Englishman carries no weapons, and does not employ any form of advanced technology. Instead, Englishman carries around a lace doylie, a tea cup, a tin flask of hot water, at least two pouches of tea, extra packets of bergomot, and a scone in a leather satchel whenever he thinks that he might be going somewhere where he won't be able to observe tea time properly. Enemies One of Englishman's most notable enemies is Jihad Man, the physical embodiment of Islam's more militant teachings. Englishman also dislikes the Irish, claiming that they are all "baby-eaters" and "rapscallions". Englishman loathes the French, citing any number of events that happened between England and the France before the invention of fire, and he has an antagonistic relationship with Americans, refusing to call them anything but "the Colonists". Recently, Englishman has begun investigating the crimes of the serial killer known as Spring-Heeled Jack the Ripper and seeks to bring this murderer to justice. Friends and Allies Englishman is a member of the European Branch of the Astounding Superhero Syndicate (EurASS). Though he knows very well that Mark King is responsible for the creation of EurASS, Englishman claims that EurASS existed long before the Astounding Superhero Syndicate (ASS) of the Colonies and sometimes will even go so far as to state that EurASS existed during the Elizabethan era. Category:Characters Category:Astounding Superhero Syndicate members Category:Characters created by Jeff G